Dean's Girl: Truth
by yankeegirl14
Summary: After trying to leave a one-night stand, Emily learns the truth. Third in this series.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Author's Note: This is the third in the Emily and Dean verse. Hope you like it!

Dean's hunter instincts picked up on the creature moving around in his room. It crept around with a sneaky purpose, trying to be quiet and stealthy. His hand crawled its way up to the knife under his pillow, still trying to feign sleep.

 _Crash._

He shot up in bed automatically, clutching the knife with one hand and reaching for his .45 on the nightstand with the other.

"Shit!" He heard the dark figure say. Dean squinted his eyes in the dark.

"Emily?" He questioned. Once he knew it was her and not something supernatural, he stopped reaching for the gun and instead scratched the back of his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Uh.." the blonde started. Now that his eyes were adjusting to the dark, Dean could see her figure and how she was holding her shoes. He also noticed that the crash he'd heard, had been the tan purse she must've knocked over since he now saw it on the floor. Its contents had spilled out and he sighed and got out of bed to help her clean it up.

He knew what this was. The shoes in her hand and the way she had been trying to be silent confirmed his thoughts, she was ditching out on him. Dean Winchester, out of all people knew how a one night stand worked but this didn't feel like a typical one-nighter to him. The girl he just had sex with was incredible and he wanted to know everything about her. He knew that he shouldn't, not with the life that he lived. Emily wouldn't understand why he did the things he did and he knew that if he tried to explain it to her, she would just think that he was crazy. However he was going to be in this town for awhile until he got the plan from his dad where the next hunt was, so he wanted to spend that time with her. Maybe even take her to a movie or _hell_ really whatever she wanted to do he would be fine with. There was something so carefree about her and her body had made him feel so secure and warm. Dean _needed_ more than one night with her.

His eyes connected with hers. "You gonna answer my question?" He said in a gruff voice. On his way to pick up her things, he had turned a light on and Emily could now clearly see the unhappy Winchester man in front of her.

Dean crossed his arms and she knew by the set look on his face that he wanted an answer.

"Uhh.." she started again. Dean just raised an eyebrow. "I was just leaving."

She said the last part so quietly that he had to have her repeat it.

"I was leaving." She said with her head down.

"Mhmm." He grunted. "It's five in the morning, where are you going?"

Emily didn't even know what to say. She had only had a few one night stands before but whenever she did, the guys never cared about where she went off to once they were done. She never stayed the whole night and the guys pretended to stay asleep as she left. It always stung a little when the reality that she was only a good time and quick fuck to them sunk in. So when Dean questioned her, it made her feel as though he cared. He had no idea how much she craved that.

Emily cleared her throat before speaking. "Well I just figured that I should go since you were asleep and that you wouldn't want me here and-".

Her sentence was cut off by Dean's deep voice. "Emily, you're not answering my question." He stated.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't really know where to stay, she was in between hunts, so another dingy hotel room was what she was calling home for the time being. And if she was honest, she would rather stay at this hotel with Dean than at her other one. At least here she had Dean to hold her and talk to instead of being cold and alone in her room. Plus her room was on the other side of town and it had began to snow outside. She knew she was going to dread the walk back. As much as she wanted to stay here with him, she knew that she should go, even if it made her heart clench.

"My hotel room." She finally said to answer his question.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but something flashed in his eyes. Before she could ask if he was okay, he grabbed his jeans and started to throw them on.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she watched him grab his keys with curious eyes.

"Driving you to your room." He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, no." She started. "You don't have to do that."

Dean turned from the door where he was standing to look at her all the way. "Emily, I'm not going to let you walk to your hotel room unless it is at this exact hotel. It's snowing outside. And I'm not making you pay for a cab. I don't know why I'm saying this," He swallowed before restarting. "Look I personally want you to stay here. With me. But if you want to go, I get it. Just at least let me take you home, okay?"

When she nodded he threw her a winning smile. "Alright, c'mon."

Inside, Emily felt a wave of emotions. Here was this incredible man that had been nothing but a gentleman to her and she really didn't want to leave him, but she had already made up her mind. She grabbed her purse and followed him out. She watched as his steady hands locked up the door before doing something that surprised her, one of his caught one of hers. The act was so sweet and she caught herself blushing. Dean caught it too because he just smiled a cheeky smile at her and winked. He held tightly to her hand as he walked her to the passenger side door. Dean purposely slowed his strides down to make the walk last as long as possible and when they reached the door he unlocked it and opened it for her. She smiled that perfect white smile at him before getting in. Dean opened his own side and slid his tired body behind the wheel. He started Baby and was about to put her in gear before he stopped and looked at her.

"Mind if we wait a minute to let the engine warm up? Old cars and all." He said.

Emily looked confused for a second before answering. "Uh yea, whatever you need to do."

They sat in silence for a second before Dean's voice broke it. "You said you're staying at a hotel, you in town for some kind of business trip?"

"Yea," Emily replied. "You could call it a business. Kind of a family run one so you probably wouldn't know it."

"Huh, me too." His gruff voice replied.

She was quiet after that and Dean got the feeling that she didn't want to talk anymore about her "family business". He knew she was hiding something and that made him both leery and curious. Looking back on their amazing night together he realized that she wasn't like the other girls he had slept with. And Dean Winchester has sure slept with a broad group of them. They were always the same, damaged, easy, complicated and lustful. But Emily was sweet and simple. Everything about her was soft, her hands, pink lips and creamy skin. She put up a rough exterior and Dean had no doubt that she could take care of herself, but when she was just with him and they were together intimately, she was so delicate. He couldn't say that he had made "love" to many women. In fact he could probably count on one hand with fingers remaining, but he had with with Emily. It was so fierce and yet so gentle. Hungry and patient all at the same time. Dean knew there was never going to be a girl like her again and he just wished she knew the same things he did. But like everyone else, she wouldn't understand and Dean would just have to leave her in this small town while he went to the next hunt. Hooking up with any quick fuck he could find.

Dean turned his head to say they could leave when the phone in the glove compartment rang.

"I got it." Emily said as she went to open it.

"Wait," Dean started, but it was too late.

Emily's face was frozen as she stared at the sigils painted on the opening. Giving it a closer look she also realized there was an FBI badge, two cell phones and a gun amongst maps and an old bound book. When she looked over at Dean she could see the caution in his eyes.

"I can explain all of that if you just give me a second."

"You don't have to." She replied. "I'll just ask you a question. Where's our next hunt?"

I know the ending is kind of cut short. I wanted to get on with their adventures and so I wanted to get it thrown together so you guys would have something to read and let me know what you guys want to see next! I really hope you like Emily and like the story so far! Will be posting more on their adventures soon! If you want to, let me know what I can do better and what you guys want to see. Have an amazing day!


End file.
